Betrayal
by MarieP
Summary: Why does Brennan feel betrayed by the men she cares about? Fic starts from the Episode 'The Girl in the Fridge' COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Betrayal

Author: MarieC

Feedback: Please

Rating: R

Pairing: Booth/Brennan

Disclaimers: 'Bones' and the characters are owned by Fox

SPOILERS: AU from the courtroom in the Episode 7: **_The Girl in the Fridge_**. That is the episode when Brennan's professor/ex-lover returns and testifies for the defense. Booth told the prosecutor about Brennan's parents. I thought Bones let Booth off too easy. The fic starts from the time Brennan leaves the courtroom after testifying for the second time.

WARNING: This won't really make sense if you have not see the episode. The beginning dialogue comes directly from the episode and then becomes AU; angsty fic

Dr. Temperance Brennan waited until she was excused from the stand. She willed the tears in her eyes not to fall. She slowly rose and without making eye contact with anyone, she walked quickly out of the courtroom. She burst through the door. She took a deep breath as the fresh air hit her and continued to sprint away. She stopped abruptly as she heard Dr. Michael Stires, her former lover and professor call her name.

"Tempe, Tempe!" He shouted as he ran to catch up with her. "I'm sorry. What can I do?" He asked with concerned eyes. She turned to face hi, said nothing, and walked away.

She was stopped again, this time by Agent Seely Booth. "Bones!" He enthusiastically began. "The Costellos are trying to cop a plea to a charge that won't lead to the death penalty. Now, they are going down." He said with a smile.

Tempe's striking blue eyes teared again as she looked at him. She tried to keep her voice steady. "You had no right. There are things that are private!" She said with some anger in her voice.

Booth thought for a moment. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. But, you know what? This was my case too." He stopped as he clasped his hands together. "So, nothing personal?"

Brennan's mouth hung open and she slightly shook her head in disbelief as she stared at her sometime partner. She tried to calm herself. Her eyes turned steely as she replied, "Yeah...nothing personal." With one last look she turned and walked away from him. She rushed to her car. She fumbled with her keys and plopped down into the seat. Her hand held the keys in the ignition. Suddenly her vision became blurry as the tears she had tried so hard to suppress poured from her eyes. She found herself sobbing as the hurt flooded through her.

After a few minutes, she composed herself. She turned her car towards the Jeffersonian. As she was about to pull into the museum, she realized that was the last place she wanted to be right now. She changed direction and went home.

She opened the door to her house and her cat meowed and rubbed on her ankle. Tempe grinned as she picked up her beloved pet. She threw her keys on the kitchen table as she checked her caller id. "Of course, Ange." She smiled at the thought of her concerned best friend. She would call later; right now, Tempe did not want to talk to anyone. She kissed her cat and placed her down as she walked into the kitchen. She filled her tea kettle and turned the burner on.

After some time she sat in her den with a hot cup of orange pekoe tea. Her mind replayed what had occurred the last few days. She could not help the tears that stung her eyes after she found out that Michael had used her for information and belittled her on the stand. Somewhere along the way, his ethical code had changed. And, she also wondered if he felt threatened by her accomplishments. Tempe rubbed her eyes as she shook her head to clear the thoughts of Michael away. Why was it that the few men she had allowed to get close, ending up hurting her?

Her thoughts wandered over to Booth. They had worked closely over the last few months. They may have their disagreements, but she respected him and his commitment to his job. Angela often accused her of having feelings for the handsome FBI agent; a charge she emphatically denied time and time again. Tempe tried not to think about any relationship with Booth beyond a working one. But, she knew, deep in her heart that she cared for Booth. Maybe not love, but there were some feelings. Tempe felt that it was inevitable for two people working closely together to foster feelings for each other. It was perfectly logical.

When the prosecutor blindsided her by asking about her missing parents, she remembered immediately turning to Booth and how he guiltily looked away. And to be called cold and unfeeling was another slap in the face. Tempe looked down as a tear slipped from her eye. She stood up and walked to her bedroom. She opened the drawer and brought out an envelope. She slowly removed a picture of her parents. She smiled as the tears poured from her eyes. She caressed the old photograph as she stared at her mother and father. She wiped her eyes as she replaced the picture after some time. She turned out her light and climbed into bed. She grabbed the shabby teddy bear with one missing eye from the center of bed and clutched it to her chest as she fell into fitful sleep.

* * *

_The Jeffersonian_

Seely Booth whistled as he walked into the museum. He knew it was getting late, but he knew Bones would still be working. He checked her office, and was surprised not to find her there. He turned around to see if anyone else was around. He practically ran into Angela Monteneggro.

"Hey Angela." He said as he twirled a small object in his hand. "I'm surprised you're still here. It's 7 pm on a Friday night. Don't you have somewhere better to be than at Squint Central?" He smiled widely.

"Of course! I'm meeting a date." She said with a shake of her eyebrows and her flirty smile. She placed her coat on and started walking away.

"Hey!" Booth yelled as he caught up with her. "Have you seen Bones? I have a lead on a new case."

She shook her head. "She didn't come back from the courthouse. I assume she went home. I left a message but I haven't heard from her." She paused. "I think she just needed time alone." Her face was concerned asshe looked squarely at Seely. "I think today took a lot out of her."

Booth looked down for a moment. "I didn't want to upset her...I...just..." He trailed off.

"To bring up her parents, though?" Angela replied.

"I apologized. She seemed okay when she left the courthouse." He paused. "You think she's okay?" He asked in a tense tone.

"I hope she is." Angela answered as she sadly smiled and walked away leaving a worried Seely Booth standing alone.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Tempe immersed herself into her work. She was analyzing tissue samples from an ancient relic under the microscope. She was in a serious work mode; the others recognized this and left her alone.

Seeley walked up behind her. "Hey, Bones."

She closed her eyes briefly when she heard his voice. She willed herself to maintain her composure. She continued on her task and did not look up at him. "I'm working." She said in a flat tone.

"I can see that." He paused. "I have a lead in the Smith case." He said hoping to peak her interest.

She sighed and leaned back. She crooked her neck slightly to face him. "Is this a priority project right now?"

"Well, we need it analyzed over the next week. It would be nice to have something sooner." He said as he held the specimen wrapped in a biohazard labeled plastic bag.

"Fine." She said in a huff. "Leave it over there," she pointed, "and I'll take a look later." She returned her attention to her project at hand.

"Come on, Bones." Seeley smiled as he teased her. "It might be important evidence to the case."

Tempe's anger flared as she stood to face the cocky FBI agent. "And I WILL analyze them soon, AGENT BOOTH!" Her face was red with anger. "I am NOT on a leash for the FBI. I also have a job here at the Jeffersonian. On occasion, I would like to complete some of MY work for a change. And as you know, our team has been an invaluable resource for the Bureau. So I can assure you, the work will be done with the utmost professionalism and in a timely manner!" She stopped her outburst as she saw the members of her team staring at her. She glared at everyone and turned her back to Booth and sat down at her microscope once again. She took a deep breath and reached for the side to adjust the light.

Seeley stood in shock at her words. He watched her back for a bit, turned, and walked towards the table. He placed the specimen down and went to the exit. As he stepped into the cool Washington, DC air, he stopped. His heart felt like it was sinking. 'I really messed up.' He thought to himself. He had spent the night tossing and turning worrying about Bones. After his conversation with Angela, he realized how much of a mistake he made. He needed Brennan to know this. He looked back at the museum, contemplating whether or not to go back in. After her tiradeshe probably would not talk to him right now. He sighed as he walked to his car. He hoped he could find a way for Temperance to forgive him.

* * *

Angela stood in the background as she watched Seeley leave. She looked at Zack and Jack and motioned to them to give her some privacy. She waited for them to leave and then gingerly approached her friend.

"Hi, Sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Ang, I'm working." Tempe said gruffly.

Angela reached over and grabbed Brennan's arm and yanked her up.

"Hey!" The anthropologist yelled in surprise. "What did you do that for?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Look, sweetie." Angela's eyes softened. "I know you're upset about what happened in the courtroom yesterday.

Tempe looked down momentarily. "I don't want to talk about it." She looked up and gave the artist a serious look. "There's nothing to discuss."

"Then why did you just go postal on Booth?"

Brennan's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't know what that means."

Angela sighed as she led her friend to the couch. "Look, honey. After what happened with Michael, I am sure that was really hard. And Booth bringing up your parents..." She paused as Tempe looked away. "that couldn't have been easy either." She placed her hand on Tempe's shoulder. "Why don't you talk to him about it? Tell him how you feel?"

Brennan stood up abruptly. "How I feel? You know what? It doesn't matter. The bad guys were caught. Booth is my partner. And that's it. It's irrelevant how I feel. It was work. Plain and simple." She said strong enough that she may have believed herself.

"Then why were you so mad at him?"

"I wasn't mad. I just need to get work done. His cases can't always be the first priority." Tempe answered emphatically.

"But, I 've never seen you be so short with him." Angela stood. "Do you think that maybe he hurt your feelings? Do you feel that he betrayed your trust?"

Tempe shook her head. "Ang, for the last time. There is nothing between Booth and I. We are co-workers. There are no feelings, no emotions. Whatsoever." She replied.

"Okay, sweetie." Angel responded. She knew how stubborn her friend could be. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her sketch pad and left Brennan to her work.

* * *

Temperance glanced at her watch as she yawned. "Nine pm?" She said in a surprised tone as she stretched her arms. She rose from her desk chair and began to gather her things. She had continued to work tirelessly after her conversation with Angela. Luckily, her work was a wonderful distraction to the thoughts rolling around in her head. As she walked towards the exit, she buttoned her coat in preparation to exit into the chilly night air.

"Good night, Dr. Brennan." The kind security guard spoke to her. "Do you need an escort to your car?"

Tempe smiled. "No thanks, Charlie. I can manage." She shivered as the cold air brushed against her face. She tightened the wool scarf around her neck as she quickly walked to her car. Her stomach growled as she pulled from the parking lot. She realized at that moment, she had not eaten all day.

It was a short ride to Sid's restaurant. As Tempe pulled into the parking space, she scanned the lot looking for Booth's car. Satisfied that the large, black SUV was not there, she got out of her car. She took a seat at the counter and smiled as Sid approached her.

"The Bones Doctor! How are you tonight?"

"Fine, Sid." She said in a gloomy tone.

Sid saw her expression and her slumped shoulders. "I know just what you need." He said and headed for the kitchen.

As Tempe waited for her food, she thought of Booth as she sipped her jasmine tea. 'Maybe I was too harsh on him'. She thought to herself as she sighed. She felt herself relax as the tea warmed her chilly body. And before she knew it, she was torn away from her thoughts by the aroma of her dinner.

"Smells wonderful. Thanks." She told the restaurant owner. She enjoyed her meal and paid. She waved goodbye to Sid and began walking out of the restaurant. The next thing she knew, she collided with someone walking around the corner. "Umph!" She said as she stumbled slightly. "Sorry." She apologized as she lifted her head.

"It's okay, Bones." Seeley smiled as he fixed his crumpled jacket.

Brennan stared at Booth's handsome face for a moment before she walked past him. She began quickly walking to her car. She heard him running to catch up with her.

"Bones!" Seeley yelled to her back. "Temeperance!"

At the sound of her true name, Tempe stopped abruptly. She slowly turned to him; she was determined to only have a short conversation. "What?" Her tone was abrasive.

"Why did you walk away?"

"Look, I'm tired. I just want to get home." She tried not to look into his beautiful brown eyes. She felt like she could melt if she did.

Seeley looked down for a moment. "Look, Bones...I'm sorry about what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Damn it, Temeperance!" She could see the muscles of his cheeks flex. "What happened in court. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it was nothing personal. Right?" She responded. "We got the bad guys. Job well done." She turned to leave, but felt his strong hand gently grasp her arm.

"Please don't walk away. We have to talk about this." Booth pleaded softly. He looked down at his hand around her arm and released her. "I just needed the jury to see what I see. I needed them to realize your passion for your work." He sighed. "I'm sorry I was so insensitive."

Brennan turned her head slightly to will the tears in her eyes away.

"I spent all night worrying about you. I almost called, but I wasn't sure if you would talk to me."

Tempe forced her voice to work. She tried to keep it steady through the emotion. "Just leave it be..." She trailed off.

Booth stepped towards her. "Not if I've ruined what we have."

Brennan looked up into his chiseled face. Her voice was almost a whisper. "What do we have?"

"A partnership." He paused. "And maybe more." He waited a moment longer. "I need you to forgive me, Tempe."

As he said her name, her eyes closed and a tear escaped from underneath. She sniffed lightly and opened her eyes. "From a rational point, I see why you did it. It made sense." She bit her lip as she looked down momentarily. She felt her carefully constructed emotional blanket had been stripped away from her. She did not like to get too close to anyone. But, Seeley Booth...he was different...'wasn't he?' she thought. "After what happened with Michael..." She shook her head as she tried to force herself to be more rational. "It shouldn't matter what you did...it's all about the job. Feelings shouldn't matter."

Seeley's eyes lit up. "Feelings?" He found himself with a small smile. "You have feelings for me:

Her eyes widened. "I didn't say that."

"I think you did." He smiled wider.

"Don't smile at me. I'm still mad!"

His grin disappeared as the mood became somber again. "I know. And I am sorry, Bones." He stepped closer to her.

"It hurt...to have everyone staring at me like that...knowing my past..." She hung her head. "And that you..." She choked on her words as the tears poured from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed.

Booth stepped closer and brought her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Tempe." He said as he held her as close as he could. He kissed the top of her head. "Baby, I am so sorry." His voice cracked as his eyes teared. "You are the last person in this world that I want to hurt. God, Tempe, I care about you so much. If I could take it back I would."

She took a step back and looked up at him. "You would?"

He nodded his head. "I'd find another way." He said as he looked down on her and gently wiped the tears from her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

She felt so warm in his embrace. She allowed herself to breath in his cologne as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smelled wonderful. They stood for a time like that. She said quietly against his chest. "I know you're sorry. I forgive you."

The two reluctantly stepped back from each other. "Thanks, Bones."

She shook her head and chuckled. "I think I prefer Tempe."

"And where would be the fun be in that?" He smirked. He hesitated but then decided to lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips. As he stood back, he wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get. He saw her smile. "Was that okay?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "More than okay." She tipped her head up and captured his lips. They moaned as they craved contact from the other. Seeley snaked his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. They separated eventually, panting for breath. They gazed at each other lovingly.

"How about I drive you home." Seeley said.

"I have my car here."

"Come on, Bones. I always drive." He grinned as he shook his eyebrows. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "We'll get in the morning." He smiled as they walked to his SUV.

FINIS


End file.
